The Many Reactions Of Arthur Or Lack of Reaction
by waterrain
Summary: Going to be drabbles of Arthur's reaction to finding out/being told of Merlin being a warlock.
1. Your Joke Is Getting Old Merlin

I do not own Merlin.

----

Merlin decided to tell that he is a Warlock to Arthur.

Merlin cleared his throat and then told Arthur seriously "Arthur, I'm a Warlock."

Arthur busted out laughing and was gasping for air. Merlin glared at Arthur for he was revealing his important secret and all that Prat can do is laugh at him. Of course the Prat is insensitive and acting like he normally does when Merlin tells him something.

Arthur cleared his throat and then he stated to Merlin "Best not to tell my father that joke."

Merlin gapped and Arthur added "Come on I wasn't born yesterday Merlin. What you said is rubbish and I do not believe you. I mean come on if you were a 'Warlock' then you would have cursed me for giving you extra work or you would have killed me. "

Merlin fumed and then he yelled "You were born yesterday then Arthur!"

Arthur laughed then replied "Alright, I'll humor you this time Merlin. Okay prove it oh great 'Warlock'."

Merlin used magic to make the cup fall to the floor and Arthur laughed loudly. Merlin knew that Arthur was mocking him and he was feeling offended.

Arthur said to Merlin "That is not magical for you could have used string to make it fall. Pick up the cup and refill it Merlin because now it is empty. Now run along and fill it up. Make sure not to trip because you are clumsy. Besides who has ever heard of a Warlock being clumsy."

Merlin picked up the cup while glaring at Arthur and told him "Fine, I get it the point. It's not my fault that I'm not a heard of Warlock since I'm clumsy."

Arthur yawned and replied seriously "The joke is getting old Merlin. I'm talking about older than dirt and you can't keep on saying the same joke or else it would be dull. Now get going to fill my cup since I'm thirsty before I have you in the stock. "

Merlin stated "Alright be that way Arthur. I'll being going now to refill your cup."

Arthur told Merlin "Oh and Merlin make sure it is wine. Also do not tell my Father your joke since he might think you are being serious and I would have to get another manservant which would be a pain for me."

Merlin nodded and walked away to refill the cup with wine. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

Arthur muttered "Merlin must be suicidal. I wonder what is wrong with him. Oh maybe he found out his love was not returned. Oh best to be sure he does not tell my father his joke just because he happens to want to die right now. Hmm, Best to add more work so Merlin has no time to be depressed."

Merlin returned sighing then informing Arthur "Here is your cup of wine Arthur."

Arthur coughed then told Merlin "Merlin, I have several tasks for you to do by the end of today."

At the end of the list, Merlin was gapping, and Arthur stated "And yes I'm serious Merlin."

Merlin left and he thought to himself 'Great a lot more work than normal today. He must of thought I needed more work because I had such 'free time' to tell 'jokes'. Arthur is in total denial.'

Merlin was offended and took comfort in thinking that Arthur was in denial instead of the truth which is Arthur thinks Merlin is depressed and suicidal.

-----

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


	2. How In The World Are You A Warlock

I do not own Merlin.

----

Arthur found out Merlin was able to do magic and he did not ask about it until they were alone in his chambers.

Arthur causally asked "Say, Merlin are you a Warlock?"

Merlin looked wide eyed and stuttered "Uh, uh--"

Arthur sighs then stated "Oh, shut up Merlin. Jeez, how did you keep it a secret for this long?"

Merlin told Arthur flatly "No one asked."

Arthur stared at Merlin and replied "Merlin, you are an idiot. A clumsy idiot how in the world are you a Warlock?"

Merlin muttered "I was born with like it."

Arthur stated "That makes sense for you can't really remember anything. For example cleaning my chambers today."

Merlin told Arthur "Well I had to wash your clothes."

Arthur rolled his eyes and then stated "Merlin, I know that you were busy washing them. The point is you are not cleaning right now. Can you work and talk?"

Merlin snapped "Yes I can Sire."

Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's chambers as Arthur told Merlin in a serious voice "Don't worry Merlin. I won't tell my father and besides I'm still in disbelief. Honestly you a Warlock. I mean come on your just so clumsy and not good with the sword. I guess you had to make up for it for something I suppose or else you would have no real talent."

Merlin nodded and then Arthur added "And you are not good at lying. If someone asks if you can do magic. Don't stutter, Don't turn pale, but most of all reply 'No I'm Not A Bloody Warlock'. Now you say it Merlin until I know that you have it. I can't lose you even though you are the worst manservant in the world."

In the end Merlin had to repeat 'I'm not a bloody warlock' until he couldn't speak due to having a sore throat and Arthur grinned at Merlin. Merlin thought to himself 'Arthur really is sadist.'

Arthur told Merlin before he left "Oh and Merlin when you can talk again. You have to do this again."

Merlin glared at Arthur and Arthur laughed as Merlin walked away. Arthur thought 'I have to make sure Merlin says these words and remembers them even under a tense situation. To make sure he doesn't act like an idiot and get caught. I can only do so much as I'm only the crown Prince not the King yet. When I'm King thing's will be different.'

Merlin grimly thought 'Arthur is a royal and sadist Prat, but at least he will not tell my secret. I trust Arthur.'

-----

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


End file.
